Question: Michael bought a new pair of boots at the store when they were having a $40\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of boots was $$68$, how much did Michael pay with the discount?
Answer: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$68$ $\times$ $40\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $40\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{40}{100}$ which is also equal to $40 \div 100$ $40 \div 100 = 0.40$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.40$ $\times$ $$68$ $ = $ $$27.20$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Michael paid. $$68$ $-$ $$27.20$ $ = $ $$40.80$ Michael paid $$40.80$ for the pair of boots.